heat
by yrume
Summary: KakuHidan One-Shot - yaoi, fluff - Hidan is close to a sunstroke and therefore tries to persuade Kakuzu to take a room :3
1. Chapter 1

"Bah, this humidity is awful."

"Oh man, isn't it?"

Well, well, finally he's talking again. And he's so damn right. The weather was nice in the beginning, all warm and sunny, but now the heat is close to unbearable. We've been wandering around for ages without one single stop, and I slowly start to hate this country. No single cloud in the sky, no tree you could sit under, just the goddamned sun, burning down onto our backs without mercy. We've run out on water some hours ago, which is really annoying. My throat is as dry as the desert, making my voice all coarse and creaking.

"It's so hot and wet in the air you just soak in your own sweat."

"Hm."

"And when I soak in my own sweat…"

"Hidan…"

"…I become very uncomfortable…"

"Hidan."

"…and then it gets so bad that I…"

"Hidan!"

He glares at me.

"What? I'm just telling the truth. There's sweat everywhere, all over my body, on my face, my neck, my chest, my stomach, my back, my arms, my legs, even between my…"

"Hidan, for God's sake. Would you please shut the fuck up!"

He shoots me another glare.

"All you do is complain. All day, all night, even in your sleep you won't stop bitching. I'm hot, I'm cold, I'm hungry, I'm tired, I need a break, I need a new scythe, I need some hair gel… You're getting on my nerves."

"But aren't you hot, too, Kuzu? I bet you are. Dressed like that, with your hood and mask and stuff."

"I'm fine."

Now I shoot him a glare.

"Nyah, glad to hear you're fine, but I'm not, for Jashin's sake. And this goddamned cloak isn't doing any good, either."

It's black, and black things heat up more than anything else, don't they? I swear, I'll melt if we don't stop and rest soon. I think about mentioning how heavy the scythe is. It makes the cloth stick to my back, causing me to sweat even more. My hair is sticky, too, falling into my face all the time and tickling it in such an annoying way.

"Why don't you take it off, huh?"

"Take what off?"

"Your head."

He gives me one of those I-think-you-are-the-most-stupid-person-in-the-world-looks.

"The cloak, you moron."

I try to give him an I-though-of-that-myself-but-there-are-some-reasons-I-don't-do-it-look, but I guess I fail. I only stare.

"It won't help", I say, "what I need is a fucking hotel room with a fan and a shower and something to drink."

My voice is all whiny-whiny-whiny, and I know he hates it. I try to add some cuteness, a pout and some sparkling eyes, and I hope it works.

"Please, Kuzu, can't we just go check in somewhere?"

"No. Too expensive."

Damnit, it didn't work.

"Only for an hour or two, til it gets a little cooler? Please."

"No."

Now I'm getting angry.

"Fuck you, Kakuzu. I said please. Twice!"

"Even if you say please a hundred times, my answer will still be no."

I slump down to the ground, angrily dropping my scythe onto the dry path. Kakuzu turns around at the sudden noise, looking all alarmed. No, my dear, we haven't gotten ambushed, it's just silly me sitting at the ground and crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"What is it now?", he asks, utterly confused.

"I'm not moving", I say.

"I can see that", he huffs, "and why?"

"Cause I'm hot."

"God, Hidan, it won't kill you."

Uh, so very funny.

"I'll pass out if we keep walking", I say, "and you'll have to carry me, then. Or to take me to a hospital and pay even more than for a fucking hotel room."

I can almost see him prick his ears at the words _pay_ and _more_.

"There's no need to take you to a hospital", he says.

"I'm not moving", I repeat, ignoring him.

"You'll pass out if you keep sitting there, too."

Oh, fuck, why does he always have to be right? Actually, sitting here on the heated ground is even worse than walking. My ass is burning up. I feel the urge to jump to my feet again, but of course I can't give in now. Sometimes it would be useful to think before acting.

"Okay, if that's what you want", Kakuzu shrugs, turning around and starting to walk away, "then just sit there all day."

A hot flush suddenly spreads through my body, making me feel even hotter, but for some strange reason giving me goose bumps at the same time.

"Kuzu…"

I can feel more sweat flow down my back and collect at my waistband, making me shudder with disgust. Kakuzu turns around and looks back to me, raising an eyebrow. He hasn't moved far away, just a few steps, but yet it's driving me crazy.

Please don't leave me alone. Please don't.

"Hidan."

I notice that I've closed my eyes just when I open them again. One of Kakuzu's hands is on my head, and involuntarily I pull back. My hair is all wet and sticky, I don't want him to touch it. He gives me a sigh.

"Okay", he says, "seems like you're really in need of a break. Let's go search a hotel or something. But I'm not gonna stay there overnight, got that?"

"Yeah."

He picks up my scythe and hands it to me.

"Come on, get up already before I change my mind."

I quickly grab my weapon and jump to my feet, which is actually a bad thing to do if you feel a little faint. Black dots start to dance across my vision, making me sway on my feet for a second. However, I manage not to pass out, and we start walking.


	2. Chapter 2

"Fuck, look at this!"

We've finally found a hotel, a cheap one of course. The room is rather small and provides only one bed, but there's a huge mirror on one of the walls, which I'm standing in front of right now. My face is _red_. Not burned, though, just flushed, but fucking _red_! I hate this country. I run my hand through my hair, at least I try.

"Eww…"

It's all greasy and looks as if I hadn't washed it for weeks. My eyes look weird, too. Kinda glassy, like some red-toned marbles or something. I drop my cloak onto the floor in order to look if something else is wrong with my body. Actually, my whole appearance is odd today.

"Jashin, I'm fat."

Kakuzu has been rummaging through his bag for a while, but now he's suddenly standing behind me and placing his hands on my hips.

"You sound like a fifty year old woman when you do that", he says, "don't be so hard on yourself."

"I didn't complain about fucking cellulite, did I", I huff, "I just said I'm fat."

"You're not fat, Hidan."

Kakuzu nestles his head onto my shoulder from behind, eyeing my frowning reflection. His hands move forwards and gently wrap around my waist, making me twitch when they involuntarily brush across one of my most ticklish spots.

"Gaah, don't fucking cling to me like that", I say.

I still feel like burning up, I really can't stand him being that close to me at the moment. He gives me a quiet laugh and runs his fingers over my hip bones. _Again_. I want to push him away, but for some reason I don't.

"Did I tell you I hate my eyes?", I ask.

"Oh, Hidan, shush."

He presses against me, trying to shove me more into the room. I haven't even dropped my scythe yet, only my shoes and cloak, and am still standing next to the entrance door.

"Let's get you away from that stupid mirror already", Kakuzu says, pushing against me with more force now.

He hates it when I do that. Staring at myself for hours, bitching about every tiny detail I don't like about myself. I know I'm not ugly, but there's always something wrong with my body. Always.

"I thought you wanted to rest?"

Kakuzu takes my weapon and carefully puts it onto the floor. Sometimes I think he's afraid of it, handling it with so much care and respect, but of course I know he isn't. He isn't afraid of anything, actually. I think he just doesn't want to make some noise by simply dropping it. He pushes against me once more and we both fall onto the bed, he on top of me. I try to push him away, but he doesn't move, keeping me pinned down. I get angry.

"Get the fuck off me, Kuzu."

He's heavy, and his body is as hot as mine. I can't breathe, anyway, I really don't need him lying on top of me right now. His face is close to mine, but I know he's not going to kiss me, as he's still wearing his mask.

"You stink", he says with a smirk.

Fucking bastard.

"I know", I huff, "I'm fucking _soaked_, you asshole."

"Let's take a shower, then."

He doesn't look back to me when he heads for the bathroom, like he never looks back to me. I remain lying there like he left me, sprawled out on the bed with my eyes closed. I don't know if I'm supposed to come with him. I feel like I can't get up, anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hidan?"

Shit. I must have fallen asleep. Kakuzu is standing in the doorframe, giving me a worried look. He's not wearing his clothes and mask anymore, only a towel around his waist, his black hair wet and falling down to his shoulders. He sits onto the bed next to me and bends down, this time ready to kiss me. A sour bitterness suddenly starts to make its way up my throat, and I quickly press my hand onto my mouth before Kakuzu's lips reach mine.

"What's wrong?"

I only stare at him, into his piercing green eyes, struggling not to throw up. I have no idea what's wrong. It's not him, I love being kissed by him. It's my fucking body. Not only am I sweating like a pig, but fucking _shaking_.

"Sunstroke?", Kakuzu asks.

Is that bastard smirking at me? I quickly roll over onto my stomach, burying my face to the cool pillow. I told him I'm hot. I told him I needed a fucking break. I knew this would happen. I can't bear extreme temperatures, neither hot nor cold. Kakuzu starts to stroke my back, making me shiver. His hands are wet and cold, a very welcome sensation on my heated skin.

"Lie still", he advices me, pressing them down right above my waistband.

Jashin, I love it when he does that, putting his hands on my tailbone with pretty much force, and then slowly moving them all the way up my spine, usually earning at least two or three loud cracks when they reach my neck. It's a bit gross, but it feels so damn good, especially when I'm tensed up like that after walking around all day.

"Why don't you take a shower", he asks, "and I go and buy something to drink."

Did he really offer to _buy_ something for me? He must be really worried, then.

He quickly towels himself and puts on his cloak and mask again before he leaves the room. I'm feeling much better now after having received his special treatment, and so I slowly get up, trying not to fall when I start walking.

Just like the whole hotel, the bathroom is rather small, but at least it's clean and provides a shower. That's all what matters to me now. I quickly drop my pants and boxers on the floor and climb in, turning on the water as far as it will go. It's cold, ice cold, but for the first time in my life it doesn't freak me out. I just need to cool down my goddamned body, which is still shaking and feeling numb.

Why do I have to be that fucking sensitive? I can't be killed, I can't be harmed, but every time I stab myself it hurts like hell, and I get exhausted so easily just by wandering around. That sucks, sucks, sucks. Sometimes I wish I was as unfeeling and cold-hearted as Kakuzu. Unlike me, he never complains about anything, and he doesn't care about his body at all. Oh. Oh well, that was a lie. He does, I'm sure he does. Otherwise he wouldn't wear that stupid mask all day.

Suddenly a rough hand is being put onto my neck, another one quickly grabbing my arms and holding them in place behind my back.

"You shouldn't let your guard down", a low voice whispers into my ear.

"Asshole."

Of course I know it's him. He always does that, sneaking up on me when I'm not paying attention and trying to scare me by whispering stupid things into my ear. He's got a point there, though. If it hadn't been him but someone else, I would be dead now. Or whatever.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

He lets go of my wrists and instead wraps his arms around me again.

"Kakuzu… the shower's way too small for both of us", I say, "and apart from that you've already…"

"I didn't come here to take another shower."

Of course not.

"I'm not sure I'm in the mood", I say.

The strange flavor in my throat has vanished, but I'm still a bit shaky, and my head's aching. Kakuzu ignores me and brings his lips down to my neck, gently kissing and sucking my skin. He runs his hands up and down my sides, motions so light, tickling me, teasing me. I hate it when he does that, but at the same time I love it. Shit. Now I _am_ in the mood.

One of his hands moves down to my waist, to my front. Damnit, I had cooled down so nicely, but now I'm feeling hot all over again, if in a very different way. Jashin, why do I feel so fucking helpless every time he starts to touch me? Even if I wanted to, I wouldn't be able to resist.

I twitch when he suddenly enters me, but I'm distracted immediately by a row of sharp teeth biting down on my neck, drawing blood. I can see the red liquid out of the corner of my eye, mixing with the water and running down my body, turning me on so badly… Why doesn't he move, for Jashin's sake? I try to turn around in order to kiss him, but at the same time he pushes against me, crashing me into the wall.

"Oww", I whine, "I told you the fucking shower is too small for…"

"Shut up."

He roughly grabs my neck and pushes my head down, making my wet silver strands fall into my face. Obviously he's trying to make me submit, although I already have. He removes his other hand from between my legs and starts to run it up my spine, making me shudder when his fingernails cut into my flesh. Jashin, this guy really knows how to turn me on.

He finally starts moving, slowly, so goddamned _slowly_ pulling back and thrusting back in I feel like losing my mind. I wish he would bite me again, or slap me, or pull at my hair, but he just runs his fingers through it in an almost gentle way while he keeps rocking my body. His thrusts come faster and harder after a while, and I push my hands against the wall to support my weight, still not allowed to turn around. I want to kiss him… kiss him…

"Kuzu…"

Was that a moan? It was… I've been moaning his name all the time… Shit, it feels so good to get fucked by him. I can't imagine doing this with anyone else than him. No one's ever touched me the way he does, no one's ever pleased me the way he does, and no one's ever _cared_ about me as much as he does. Sometimes I think he's the one I've been waiting for all my life.

I'm caught completely off guard when he suddenly wraps his fingers around me again. The same time he starts to fondle me he thrusts in deeper, finally hitting that small spot no one else has managed to touch before, making me almost cry out with pleasure when he keeps brushing across it. Jashin, this feels so fucking good… I want this moment to last forever, but of course I ruin it. I just can't hold back, as always.

I come with another moan, his name of course, and he lets go of me, my seed on his hand quickly washed away by the water which is still on. No single word, just a small grunt escapes Kakuzu's lips when he reaches his climax a moment later, making me feel all warm inside.

I'm finally allowed to lift my head again, and now it's him who turns me around. He pulls me into a kiss, the first one since we started walking this morning. I love his kisses, always a little violent and teeth-crashing. I also love the way he looks at me, not only satisfied but – I don't know how to describe this, happy, maybe? And I even love the way he touches my cheek right now, all soft and gentle, as if he really cared about me. Actually, I love everything about him. I just can't say it.

"You look cute with your hair like that."

I'm not sure if Kakuzu is smiling or smirking at me, so I quickly move my ass to the mirror again. A fucking center parting? I'm sure that was him. He had his hands on my head all the time when we got out of the shower. I hate my hair when it's wet, anyway, when it's all tangled and messy, but this is worse. I quickly run my fingers through the strands, trying to comb them back, but they keep falling into my face.

"I need some fucking hair gel", I whine.

"Sure. Anything else? A new scythe, maybe?"

I shoot him a glare. He's lying on the bed, just where I was lying a while ago. I start another try to fix my hair, but I fail.

"Jashin, I look so stupid", I say, "one day I'll cut it short, I swear."

"Sure."

"I'm serious!"

"Hm-hm, sure."

Yeah, I'm being silly. Both of us know I'll never have it cut. I love my hair. I just don't love it right now.

"Can I borrow your hood later?"

"Hidan…"

"Seriously, Kuzu. I can't go outside with my hair like that."

"Hidan."

I expected him to sound pissed, but he doesn't. His voice is all calm and soft, causing me to turn my head and look at him.

"Come here, Hidan."

He's patting the other side of the bed, and for some reason I do as I'm told, feeling a bit like a dog when I lie down next to him.

"Stop bitching about yourself", he says, "I hate it when you do that. You're perfect. Hear me? _Perfect_."

I just stare at him, not sure what to reply. He pokes my side, making me twitch.

"Got that, Hidan?"

"Yeah."

"Fine."

"Kuzu…"

There's something I need to tell him.

"What?"

"Err…"

"What already?"

"You'll fucking kill me if I say it."

"God, Hidan, spit it out."

"I'm cold…"

Kakuzu rolls his eyes and gives me an angry snort, but then wraps his arms around me and pulls me close to him. I snuggle up to him, pressing my cheek against his. I feel like purring into his ear when he finally starts to rub my back.

"I'll kill you, Hidan. I don't know how yet, but one day I will, believe me."

I just chuckle to myself. Yes, yes, he _is_ the one I've waited for all my life. I'm sure about that.


End file.
